deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Bar Tab
Bar Tab is an optional side quest and achievement in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It is given to the player by Bobby Bao, the barman in The Hive nightclub in Hengsha. Introduction After you have gained access to the basement or talked to Tong Si Hung, a bouncer by the door on the way out will recommend you speak to Bobby. You can also approach Bobby directly. Overview With his previous collector having failed, Bobby Bao needs help locating one of Tong's clients and convincing her to pay what she owes. To find her, you must first disable three communication relays (Level 2 hacking required) located near and around Hengsha Court Gardens area. After you've done so, your HUD will display Jaya's location. She is in Hengsha Court, in an apartment is on the top floor, just down the hall from the room where you searched for Arie van Bruggen in the Hunting the Hacker mission. Once you find her, speak to her. She will refuse to pay you, but you have several options (in order to receive the reward, a Praxis Kit from Bobby, do not take Jaya's implant). *Offer to pay off her debt. Return to Bobby, where he will demand 5,000 credits. Pay him to finish the mission, and you will receive the reward and the Guardian Angel achievement. If you somehow spent the money before coming back here, you cannot complete the quest. *Use the Social Enhancer and choose Alpha to convince her to pay you 250 credits. Note: '''You can also convince her to return her implant, but if you do so, Bobby will not give you the Praxis kit because he is angry that you ended a lucrative business arrangement. In Director's Cut, if you return the chip Bobby will still tell you off, but you complete the quest for 1000 XP (You do not get the Praxis Kit). Likewise, Bobby will also tell you off for this if Jaya dies. *Knock her out and take only her 400 credits. Again, if you take her implant Bobby won't give you the Praxis Kit. Return the credits to Bobby to receive the Praxis Kit and finish the mission. If you took her implant, Bobby won't give you the reward. However, You can take the Praxis Kit and/or any paid credits from Bobby at any time by knocking him out (details below), but this will fail the mission. Notes *To get credits or the Praxis Kit from Bobby, crouch behind him, do a takedown (this will '''FAIL the mission, even if it's marked as completed already), then hide behind the counter, making sure to move so that the nearest Harvester and the nearby camera can't see you (or use the cloak/silent running augmentations to move away). When the alarm clears, search Bobby's body for the credits or Praxis Kit. *For a stealthier method, you can simply disable the camera in the security office inside the door when you go to meet Tong. When you return to Bobby, crouch down behind him and execute the takedown (failing the mission). The camera won't pick up Bobby's body. Simply drag him into the far corner so the guards won't notice. *If you fail the social battle with Tong, then Bobby will give you the sidequest in exchange for a meeting with Tong. If you give Bobby the payment under these conditions you will not receive a Praxis kit, but he will allow you into the basement to meet with Tong, preventing the guards from turning hostile in that area. Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution side quests Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution achievements ru:Бармен